What Was, What Is
by cherrycoke123abc
Summary: First fan fic.6 years into the future the pod squad comes back. But things arne’t the same as when they left.things have changed but some things have not. Rating may get higher
1. Default Chapter

What Was, What Is  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Summary: 6 years into the future the pod squad comes back. But things arne't the same as when they left.things have changed but some things have not. Author's notes: Set 6 years in to the future Alex is not dead and Tess is not evil but she is still pregnant and they all left at departure. Please R&R.  
  
**F/B** "I can't believe this is happening," Maria said as we sat on the end of my bed.  
  
"After all that we have been through. They're leaving just like that. I risked my life for him, them, we all did," Liz said her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Should I call Alex to see how he is going I know he didn't show it but he cared for Isabel," Maria said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"No, he said before that he wanted to be alone, let him have what he wants,"  
  
"Liz we have to move on with our lives they're gone and they're probably not coming back."  
  
"But Maria I will never love anyone as much as I love Max Evans."  
  
"I know I loved Michael as much as you loved Max but there is more to life then that."  
  
**End of F/B**  
  
6 YEARS LATER  
  
Liz POV  
  
"Ring Ring,"come on Maria pick up the phone", I said.  
  
"Hello",  
  
"Hey Amy, is Maria there I need her to come over I've got this big date and I need her to help me pick out what to wear".  
  
"Hey Liz. She's in the shower at the moment but I will send her over as soon as she has finished."  
  
"Thanks, Amy."  
  
**Later** "Ok, do you think I should were my blue off the shoulders top or the yellow v neck.?"  
  
"Clam down chica, it is only a simple dinner with Kyle Valenti nothing flash." said Maria in a calming voice.  
  
"Yea your right I need to calm down. Which nail color do you think is better dark blue or light blue."  
  
"I like both, but light blue is better."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well if you don't like it in the middle of the dinner you can just sweep your hand over them and change the color".  
  
"Yea, I can."  
  
Toot toot!  
  
"Where's my Lizzie".  
  
"I'm up here Kyle."  
  
"Thank you Maria for the help."  
  
"So where are we going,"**These leather seat can really be uncumfy**.  
  
"Well I was thinking," said Kyle trying to be cool.  
  
"That new place on the other side of town."  
  
"Really I heard it was really pricey" sounding worried because I new Kyle was not working.  
  
"Nothing is too pricey for my Lizzie".  
  
So we made our way across town to "Sofia's" it was pretty full but Kyle had booked a table before hand. The waiter led us to a table in the far corner of the restaurant, I took my seat that Kyle had pulled out for me and looked around for a menu. (Kyle and Liz have been going out for about 8 months)  
  
"Kyle where's the menu I 'm really hungry", I said looking around.  
  
"Wait Liz, before we order I need to ask you something"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I know we have been friends for along time and we have both been through rough times. And I was wondering, you could say no I you wanted to but, ok, Liz Paker will you marry me".....................  
  
TBC 


	2. The Awnser

CHAPTER 2  
  
I was really stunned by this question I thought that we were just good mates but we have a lot in common and he does share all my secrets.  
  
"Kyle, yes I will marry you"  
  
"Liz thank you," as he leaned in for a kiss."  
  
"I've been wanting to ask you that for a few weeks but every time I was going to Maria interrupted us, think about it."  
  
I look back at the weeks before and it was true that Maria always interrupt at the worst times.  
  
"Let's order I am starving,"  
  
After dinner Kyle drove me back to The Crashdown I saw a finger just inside.  
  
"Kyle I think Maria is here I feel her I better go, see you tomorrow?"  
  
"No sorry baby I have to work but I will drop bye after work"  
  
"Kyle don't you remember what the day is tomorrow"  
  
"Saturday???  
  
"I meen the date"  
  
"The 17th, oh gosh Liz I am so sorry I nearly forgot"  
  
"Yes 6 years to the day that they left"  
  
"Liz I know that every year we spend it together but I have to work"  
  
"I'll come around after work, we can watch a movie or something"  
  
"Ok and Kyle thanks for being there for me when they left and stuff you were always there for me" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next day at The Crashdown was hectic the crowds just keep rolling in and with no help I was dieing. Then Maria turned up 45 minutes late for her shift I but couldn't really blame her she had a 5-year-old girl to look after. She never said if it was Michael's or someone from New York she moved there right after they left, I don't ask I know she will tell me when she is ready, but I think I already know.  
  
When Maria came in there was this air of tension around her like something was wrong something big had happened. She rushed over to me pulling me into the backroom exactly like she use to do all that time ago when they were still around.  
  
"Liz, there I something wrong Sam won't stop cry at 3:00 she just stopped like just froze and then she burst in to tears"  
  
"I think I know why, do you remember what day it is today?"  
  
"Course I never forget but I just don't like to remember it"  
  
"Well I think it is linked to that"  
  
"Maybe, sorry I'm late bye the way"  
  
"It's alright but just don't do it ever again it is like feeding time at the pound"  
  
We didn't say much more on the subject of them but today was the day that we all talked about it. Every year on the same date we use gather at the crash down to watch a movie on UFO's or a sci-fi movie because the movies didn't seem so Scary any more.  
  
Well it was closing time and Maria and I were putting up the chairs when the bell rang.  
  
"Sorry we are closed for the night"  
  
"Yes I know that but I'm friendly with the owner and I was wondering if I could have a slice of pie  
  
"Oh my god Alex is that you"  
  
"Sure is"  
  
"I thought that you wouldn't come"  
  
"Now would I miss this for the world you know you are my girls and I would never go a whole year without seeing you"  
  
"So Alex did you bring us any presents?" Maria said at the sight of his bulging backpack.  
  
"Of course I did now what kind of person would I be if I didn't bring you back preasents"  
  
"A very dead person, now come on I want my present before I go and pick up Sam"  
  
"Yea Yea, Here it's not much but I saw it and I thought of you"  
  
"Oh my God, this is so beautiful I have to put it one now"  
  
It was a gorgeous pearl necklace and the colour suited her just right. Maris left and Alex and I were talking then there was another knock and the door. I answered it to a very white looking Kyle. Alex made a joke of it straight away.  
  
"What Kyle cop life to hard?"  
  
Kyle came in without word and sat down at on of the booths, I brought him a glass of water and he just stared at it.  
  
"Kyle what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to tell you something but everyone has to be here"  
  
"Okay, Maria and Sam are on their way"  
  
We sat I silence for tem minutes waiting for Maria and Sam. When they inally came Sam was balling her eyes out.  
  
"Liz, something is wrong my mum said that she hasn't stopped crying all day"  
  
"Well maybe this will help"  
  
I went over to Sam and put my hand gently on her head and concentrated as soon as I did it Sam fell silent. Maria went to put her in to the back room to watch T.V but when she came back she came back to Alex and I staring longingly at Kyle.  
  
"Hey guys what's wrong"  
  
"Shhhhhh Maria, Kyle needs to tell us something, go on"  
  
"I started my new job today and they were all rushing around and I asked what was going on they didn't tell me anything they put me on a case way in the backroom right, and when I was there I saw a file it was marked at today's date but only 6 years ago the file said that 12 People had seen a dark mark fly across the sky at around dawn. But when I turned that page it said that there had been a sightings again today at around dawn also...................coincidence in Roswell I think not" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After what Kyle said there was silence in the room nobody said anything for at least 5 minutes. Then Alex spoke breaking the silence,  
  
"I bet it is just a hoax or something, like a local decided to stir up some trouble by saying that they saw a UFO of something, right"  
  
He was staring stright a Kyle as if to say come back me up.  
  
"Yea, that's what I thought just a hoax someone playing up," said Kyle staring straight back at Alex.  
  
"So we have to find out more just in case that a real UFO landed"  
  
"No Maria, it's too dangerous we have to just stay here until we hear more, know more"  
  
"I can't just wait around here and do nothing Liz they might be out there, they might have come back"  
  
I know Maria might be right but I can't get my hopes u b p they've been hurt to many times.  
  
"No Maria we can't, just drop it"  
  
For the next few days I was like a bird on a hot wire every time I heard the ring on the crashdown door I thought it was them coming back. But 1 week turned in 2 then 3 then 4 and all we got was a couple of news reports saying that they still couldn't identify what had land in the desert. The crashdown was running wild with all the experts coming in to have a look at the crash site.  
  
If I was not working I spent my time in my room looking at old photos when we we all together right before Tess got pregnant. I picked up a photo of the prom night that was the last picture we took together before they left I still remember the night. And next day when Maria just took off not to be seen again for a year and coming back with a baby.  
  
I also spent a lot of time with Kyle planing the wedding we set a date for next august so we can a long engagement. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kyle and I we planing to go out for a light dinner before we went to the concert so I getting ready with all me fancy jewellery and the Necklace that Alex gave me it turned out to be exactly like Maria's.  
  
I was trying to get ready as fast a possible because this stupid customer wouldn't leave until he had finished reading the paper I had to stay there an extra half hour, when he finally left I ran up stairs to get really only to find that there was no hot water so I had to go down to the basement and warn it up with my powers then have a shower.  
  
I just go in the shower when there was a really loud knock at the door I screamed out,  
  
"Come in Kyle the door is open"  
  
Once I had finished I showering put a robe on and went in my room to find the hair dryer.  
  
"Kyle can you wait in the lounge caz I need to get dressed"  
  
"Sorry Liz didn't know you were going some where"  
  
"What...........................MAX is that you?"  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"Omigod Max it's been so long"  
  
I ran up to him and gave him a hug he was shocked at first but then slowly he put his hands around me. He smelled so good that his smell, was intoxicating. I bomb bared him with questions:  
  
"How are you?" "When did you come back?"  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Does anyone else know you are here?'  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"Was the you who crashed in the desert?"  
  
But he all he said was: I'm Great, now About a month ago About a month Because we had to......  
  
"Why Max, why did you have to come back?"  
  
"It's a long story and it looks like you are about to go some where?"  
  
Like as if on que there was another knock on the door:  
  
"Liz baby, are you ready yet?"  
  
"The show starts in like 15 minutes"  
  
"Kyle I don't I can go mmmm could you come in here for a sec"  
  
"What are you powers acting up because you know I can hel..."  
  
"MAX"  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"Liz you've got powers"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Liz when did they come back"  
  
"About 1 months see I told you it wasn't hoax"  
  
"Where are the others?  
  
"Well Isabel went to see mum and dad and Michael went to see Maria"  
  
"She doesn't live with he mum and more"  
  
"And Tess and Zan went to see the sheriff"  
  
"He's not the sheriff any more"  
  
"Is Zan your son?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Then we were all going to meet back here"  
  
"Better call Alexand Maria then"  
  
"Oh, mmm Kyle can you cancel the tickets I don't think we will be going"  
  
"Yea I better shouldn't I"  
  
"Do you want a drink, something to eat anything"  
  
"Yea I could go with a burger, Thanks"  
  
I couldn't say anything else I was in shock I never thought that they would come back I have so many questions to ask but I have to wait for the others.  
  
A wave of guilt washed over me as I realised that I hadn't explained anything to max about my powers. Then Kyle came into the room and rapped his arms my waist.  
  
"Don't worry Liz everything is going to be fine we will stick together, wont we?"  
  
"Kyle I would never leave you even for Max I love you and any way he is with Tess and has a son with her I can't take away that"  
  
Just then the door bell rang,  
  
"Liz can you get that I bet it is Alex, Maria and Sam"  
  
I went to the door to see who it was and sure enough it was them.  
  
"Hey chica, what wrong you Kyle sounded really shocked"  
  
"What Maria you don't live with you mum any more"  
  
Micheal came out of nowhere.  
  
"What"  
  
And with that Maria fainted.  
  
"Mummy went to sleep"  
  
"Mummy??????"said Micheal 


End file.
